warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Breeze of Water
This is my one-shot for Misty's Contest, written by Robo. Prolouge Waterpaw sent Breezepaw a long look. She just couldn't control herself. They had just met; they were only together for a few seconds, but she couldn't stop gazing at the gray tabby tom's deep green eyes. She didn't know why but she loved his sharp tongue and attitude. As Breezepaw stared at Waterpaw, he wondered what was going through his mind. She was from Honeyclan, the soft hearted cowards who were constantly on their territory. But yet, her sweet smile and behavoir was all it took for his eyes to be locked onto her blue-grey pelt. Her scent was sweet and she actually seemed to care about him. Waterpaw felt her gaze lock with Breezepaw's. They stared into each other's eyes for a while. What has gotten into me? ''she thought, ''I have so many cats that care for me in my clan. ''As if the prove her point, Flamepaw came and sat down next to her. He brushed against her pelt, and she breathed in his soft scent. "Hey, Waterpaw," he purred, "How is your gathering?" ''Flamepaw is sweet, but he just doesn't make me feel the way Breezepaw did within seconds... Breezepaw didn't pull his eyes away from hers. Her blue eyes dragged him into them, and didn't let him go. What am I thinking? ''he thought to himself ''Nobody likes me, not even from my own clan. Why should I think that she would be any different. She feels nothing for you. ''He pulled is eyes away from hers, he had managed to hurt himself enough to get some sence into his boy. His heart burned for the apprentice that he had only met. "Oh, hey Flamepaw," Waterpaw meowed, nonchalantly. She couldn't stop thinking about him; even with a sweet tom like Flamepaw standing right by her side. The leaders of the two clans; Honeyclan and Berryclan began to speak with each other. As always, the tension arose but Waterpaw was too busy thinking about the gray apprentice to pay any attention. Breezepaw rolled his eyes at the clan leaders as they argued over pointless things. As hard as he tried to fight them, his eyes turned back to Waterpaw and locked on her. She was just so sweet and kind, ''too kind or sweet for you. Nobody even likes you. ''He was hurting himself, but if he went after Waterpaw it would only hurt more when she turned him down. He sighed realizing that nothing he did, would stop his heart from beating for her. As the gathering was dismissed, Flamepaw looked at her curiously, "Waterpaw?" he said, "You seem a little lost," Waterpaw waved him away, and ran off, behind the tree. Flamepaw didn't follow, he walked in the other direction; but his eyes stung with hurt. Waterpaw sighed; she hadn't meant to hurt his feelings, but she just didn't feel that way about him. Nobody talked with Breezepaw after the gathering was over; and he couldn't understand why. He had no friends, and he had nothing to show he didn't deserve friends. As his clan began to walk in the opposite direction of Honeyclan he paddled behing the large tree the clans were adressed from. He just had a feeling she would be there; maybe they could exchange a word or two. Both cats were delighted to see each other again, but they didn't approach each other; they just stared into their eyes. As they heard their clans paddling away, they whispered three words to each other at the same time. "Let's meet tomorrow." Chapter 1 'Waterpaw: What am I thinking? Going off to see an apprentice from Berryclan. I hardly even know him, and he isn't the kindest of cats as even most Honeyclan cats know. I looked back into the apprentice's den, where five other cats slept. Flamepaw's ginger fur shined as he slept, and he I couldn't help wishing that it gave me the same queasy feeling that Breezepaw did. I turned my head away from the den and continued to paddle out of camp. The moon was at its highest, making my pelt a silver color, unlike its usual blue. Why can't you like someone from Honeyclan. There are many cats to pick from and they all like you, ''I thought to myself with frustration. I pushed myself to carry onward, anyways. I couldn't fight the urge to be by his side. As I reached the border, I noticed the blood on the ground, and I sighed. So many battled had taken place between the two clans, that the ground was now tainted red, from all the bloodshed. I continued to gaze at the ground as I paddled onward, until I reached the fine line that divided our territory with that of Berryclan. Berryclan were the only enemies my clan had ever had; except for badgers and foxes, and for that reason the two clans never got along well. I had come to realize that many of the battles were unnecessary, but I knew that when I finally got to participate in my first battle as an apprentice that I would not back down from the fight. No matter what I would stand by my clan; all I could have towards them was loyalty. They were my family, my friends and my life. I wonder what they would have thought if they knew what I was doing now. "Hey," I look up to see the gray apprentice standing before me, "I wasn't expecting you to show up." "Of course, I would!" I claimed, slightly surprised, "Isn't that what I said I would do," then add, "I stick to my promises." I wierd look enters his eyes. "I know that you keep your promises," he confeses a little slowly, "You seem to sweet not to but..." he chokes on his words for a second before continuing, "But I thought I might have imagined seeing you there. I thought I might have imagined the whole thing. After all it was only a few seconds that we exchanged." I lick his face; I can't help myself. He had such a bosy tone at the gathering, but now he is so calm. Glum, yes, but he seemed to show that he really cared. I couldn't help feeling happy about it. He didn't pull back when I leaned closer to him. Our pelts brushed against each other as we gazed up at the night sky. "My clan would kill me if they found out," I mutter as the moon shines over our pelts. "Why should I care," he grumbled, "I have no friends, and no cat that likes me. I don't get why," he sighs, "They just stay away from me and look at me like I am a rude jerk!" I honestly didn't wonder why, but I leaned into his shoulder. His tense muscles losened and my head sunk into his pelt. It felt so perfect, just the fact that I was with him. If we could be together like this, even a badger den would be ideal. And yet, I find it a little hard to believe I will throw all of my dreams away for this cat. I always wanted a mate and kits; they would contribute to the clan and help it grow, but I couldn't do that with him. We might end up being mates; and I couldn't help hoping for it, but I wouldn't be able to be open about it, which would make things so much more difficult. And I knew that it could be challenging to grow up without a father. I would never want to put my kits through that, because I had been through it myself. It was hard for my mother, and it felt as if I didn't have somethings that other cats did, like I was missing a part of my life. But I still couldn't stop looking at him, hoping for him, loving him. We sat in silence the rest of the night, comforting each other with our presence. We didn't mind that our scents rubbed onto each other. We could momentarily put our lives behind, put the universe behind and just let it be us. Me and him. Him and I. It's strange how sometimes one look is all it takes to know that you belong with a someone. 'Breezepaw: It wasn't long before I had to tear myself away from her. As the sun began to rise, we knew that it was time for us to depart. I had to drag myself away from her, and her beautiful pelt; as I realized that it would be the only thing I thought about all day. I see sadness in her eyes. I want to smack myself and claw my whole life. It was making her sad to be around me, just like it did for all other cats. But I can't control myself from making an offer, as much as I don't want to hurt her, "Let's meet again tomorrow," She nods and her eyes get more dull. A part of me wants to pull back from the offer, it hurts her to meet me like this as a secret from her clan, but I just can't as I gaze into her blue eyes, so sweet like the name of the clan which she comes from. "Good bye," she whispers and I see pure love in her eyes. I want to follow her back to her clan, to stay with her for the rest of my life, but I cant. She belongs in Honeyclan, and I in Berryclan. No that they give a mouse tail about you in Berryclan I thought darkly to himself. Waterpaw paddled away, her head was turned around and she gazed at me as she walked. I remained in the same place, watching her slowly paddled away, wishing I was still by her side. I convinced myself to be grateful that she even looked twice at me. Only when her pretty blue pelt was completely out of sight did I turn around to head back to my camp. I had no friends in camp, which was something I never managed to understand. I viewed myself as a fair amount good-looking, I could be funny and maybe I had a tongue that could turn out to be a little too sharp, but it was just a personality, there was nothing I could do to change it. Before I walked into camp I rolled in a pile of fox dung, to get rid of Waterpaw's scent, and it was disgusting. If it was up to me, I would have left it on my pelt the whole day so I could have something left of her, but the clan would easily smell Honeyclan on me and I would be kicked out for betrayal. I didn't know how things worked in Honeyclan, but Berryclan was the tougher clan that went by the rules much more strictly and the punishment for being even the slightest bit close to a Honeyclan cat was exile. Sometimes they scared you first, to remember your crimes, but there was no room in Berryclan for cats who had the slightest doubt of their loyalty. I could be kicked out of my clan if they knew; a risk I was not willing to take. When I reached the clan, most of the cats were sleeping except for those on guard. I had to use the back entrance to camp, so that they didn't question me about where I had been. I wouldn't want to make them suspicious. I easily fall asleep when I reach the apprentice den. I feel like a could sleep a moon, but unfortunately I am not given that opportunity. Soon after I drift away I hear a loud voice right over my ear. "Wake up Breezepaw! Bluetail wants to train with you a bit today if you aren't feeling to lazy to bother." It was Turtlepaw, standing over me. "I'm up," I grunt as I pull myself to my feet, "Seriosuly, though, Turtlepaw you should mind your own buisness. I don't get why you have to be such a bug," I roll my eyes and with an annoyed tone I ask, "Where is Bluetail? Thinks I'm too lazy to bother sleeping." She observed me a little closely, "Well," she finally decided, "You must have woke up on the wrong side of the nest because you are even ruder than usual," her eyes show no hurt but just frustration, "I don't get what your problem is, Breezepaw," she sighs. I want to shake her and ask her what her problem is, messing with my problems but instead I grin and say, "Nothing but you, Turtlepaw." She glares at me, her face red with anger as I paddle outside of the den, feeling proud of myself for being so smart. Bluetail obviouly didn't agree, because when she saw me paddling out of the den, she walked up to me with a stern look on her face. "You should be nicer to Turtlepaw," she warned me and I resisited the urge to roll my eyes, "She jsut wants to be friends." "Then maybe she should get out of my pelt," I snap, "Besides, I don't want to be friends with her." "And then you are so upset that you make no friends," she seems annoyed with me and I can't bring myself to care, "I seriosuly don't get you, Breezepaw." I ignore her comment, "Do you want to train me or not?" She sighs, "I suppose I must," she sniffs for a moment before turning to me, "But first get that disgusting ''scent off you." Chapter 2 'Waterpaw: I continued to meet Breezepaw, despite the risks I knew that I was taking. Every piece of prey I caught for my clan made me feel slightly less loyal. I couldn't control myself, he seemed like the thing that made me happy and I couldn't feel like I belonged with anybody else. Unfortunately, many of the apprentices, Flamepaw more than any of the others, couldn't seem to understand that I had no interest in them. I could see them trying time after time to impress me, and win my love and I tried to drop hints that I didn't want a mate or that I didn't feel that way about them, but they never seemed to pick it up. The thought of breaking Flamepaw hurt me. He was so kind and sweet and he really did care, but I just couldn't be with him, seeing Breezepaw night after night. It was worth the exhaustion I faced every morning just to sit there silently by his side, and know that he cared just as much as I did. I tried not to break Flamepaw's heart but it was harder than it seemed. I could tell that every night Flamepaw went to bed disappointed, but still persevering, hopeful that the next day might be the one. I knew that the more he tried, the more it would hurt when he realized I never had any interest in him, and I never could feel anything more than friendship for him while Breezepaw was around. But I couldn't just tell him that. So I stayed silent and hoped that all of the apprentices might wake up and realize that I was not worth any of the trouble. I still don't understand what they all see in me. I am not pretty, or very capable, nor was I witty. But they still wouldn't stop following me. One night while sitting with Breezepaw I asked, "Have you ever considered taking a mate from your clan," and hesitated, "I would never hold it against you if you chose them over me." He had laughed, "No one in my clan looks twice at me as a possibility for a friend. They all think I am a horrible, rude cat who they should best be avoiding," his eyes softened, "I can only feel this way about you, Waterpaw. Even if I was the most popular cat in Berryclan, my heart would never beat the same way had I never looked into your beautiful eyes. The next day we came across trouble. A Berryclan patrol came to Honeyclan, demanding why their scent was on Berryclan territory. Honeyclan had denied it, of course, and claimed that they had scented Berryclan on their side of the border. The Berryclan cats were lucky to make it out with their pelts. But before Berryclan left, they had a warning. They claimed that if they continued to get scents, the clans wouldn't stay peaceful for very long. I met with Breezepaw that night anyways, I couldn't bring my guilt to make me stop. '''Breezepaw: The clans got hostile quickly. Both clans were smelling each other on their territory, and it was obviously me and Waterpaw. I couldn't think of any other explanation. I felt guilty all over for the war I would start, until I realized that it wasn't really me and Waterpaw causing the scents. Right after we sent a patrol to Honeyclan they sent one back, and they were mad. They were carrying a dead squirrel that did smell of Berryclan and they claimed to have found it on their territory. Waterpaw and I didn't touch a piece of prey, it was far too dark for that, so it was obviously someone from our clan hunting on Honeyclan territory. Or it could have been Honeyclan lying. Either way, I was relived to find that we hadn't been caught, I had no idea what I would do without Waterpaw. There was no other cat I knew who even cared for me. They were nice, at least they tried to be, but I never got affection from cats. At least until a couple days later. There were some loners living near our territory, and they were chased away by twolegs. There were two of them, a mother and a daughter, and the mother decided to leave her daughter in the clan, while she tried to find a new place to settle. The clan was hesitant but they took the she-cat in and began to train her as an apprentice. Her name was Heatherpaw, and she was a pretty she-cat, the type that could pick whichever tom she liked, but she just wasn't Waterpaw. Looking at her made me feel like my surroundings feel so much sharper, but with Waterpaw it was nothing else but her and I. Me and her. I was eating my squirrel that day, of course no one was sitting next to me. Other cats had come before but they wouldn't come back again until a long time later, by which time they would forget how horrible I was to sit by. Heatherpaw was new, so she didn't know that the clan didn't like me, and when she picked out her mouse, she plopped down next to me. "Hello," she introduced herself, "I am Heatherpaw, what's your name?" "Breezepaw," I replied curtly, not wanting to get close with the cat. She wasn't going to sit by me next time anyways, so I didn't see the point. "Oh," she replied brightly, "Hello, Breezepaw. I don't really know this place that well so I was wondering if you could show me around the camp. Blackstripe, my mentor, is going to show me the territory but I need someone to show me the camp." I flicked my tail towards Turtlepaw, "She knows this place well. You should ask her to show you around." But Heatherpaw was doubtful, "I wanted a cat who I knew to show me around," she slowly began, "And I don't know her. I'm afraid she might not like me because I am not clan-born." I resisted the urge to snort. Everybody likes a pretty she-cat. But instead I said, "Well you can't tell until you meet her. And then you will know her. I am a little tired so I want to rest a bit." Her eyes gleamed mischievously, "Liar," she purred, "I saw you telling your mentor that you were excited to begin training today!" her gaze softened a bit, "Why are you trying to avoid me? It almost makes me feel like you are scared." she teased. What she didn't understand was that I was scared. Scared that she would lose interest in me as well. And I was scared that Waterpaw would be angry if she found out I was friends with a she-cat, because my heart can only beat for her that way. Not even a funny, caring cat like Heatherpaw. "Come on," she finally says, "At least try to look like you care," she added playfully seeing the sour look on my face and I gaze in. I would show her around the camp, get her out of my pelt, and she wouldn't want to be near me again after spending a fair amount of time with me. I showed her around, hoping that she would drop out of my lame tour as soon as she liked, but she managed to stick with me. She even followed me out of camp that night when I was going to meet Waterpaw. I shoved her away telling her I needed to do something that didn't concern her. Of course, she began to follow me and since she had just started training her stalking wasn't that good. I caught her and escorted her back to camp before running back out to meet Waterpaw. I had kept her waiting but she wasn't mad. She was never mad, and I don't think she ever could be. One of the things I loved the most about her. As I sat with her that night, I left the universe again and Heatherpaw along with it. But as I felt myself floating away, Waterpaw at my side, I thought I could hear Heatherpaw screaming my name. Calling for me, begging me to come back. Category:Fan Fictions